Mister Mammon
Du kennst das sicher. Schon wieder ist da diese eine Sache im Schaufenster, in einem Prospekt oder Onlineshop, die dich einfach nicht loslässt. Du weißt genau, dass ihr Besitz dich glücklicher machen würde. Du kannst dir in jeder Einzelheit vorstellen, wie Stolz und froh du wärst, wenn du den begehrten Gegenstand endlich in deinen Händen halten würdest. Und da ist auch diese Reise, von der du schon seit Jahren träumst. Das Leben in Luxus, dass deine Existenz auf eine ganz neue und besondere Stufe stellen würde. Das deinen Tagen Glanz verleihen und dich aus diesem erstickenden Trott befreien würde. Aber dein Geld reicht dafür einfach nicht. Bei weitem nicht. Egal wie sehr du sparst. Egal wie sehr du dich abrackerst. Egal wie sehr du es herbeisehnst. Du spielst Lotto und hoffst jede Woche aufs Neue darauf, nun endlich das große Los gezogen zu haben. Aber es passiert einfach nichts. Gar nichts. Außer das noch mehr von deinem sauer verdienten Geld aus dir herausblutet wie aus einer offenen Wunde und deine Ziele in immer größere Ferne rücken. Und das hat einen einfachen Grund: Du hast nicht die richtigen Connections. Die kennst nicht die richtigen Leute. Nein, ich rede nicht von Finanzberatern, Bankern, Steuerberatern und all diesen Luftnummern. Ich rede von Mister Mammon. Mister Mammon weiß mit Geld umzugehen und er ist gerne bereit dir zu helfen. Gegen ein kleines Honorar versteht sich. Bevor du jetzt aber die Flucht ergreifst und um dein Geld bangst: Mister Mammon will sich nicht dein Geld nehmen. Im Gegenteil. Er will es mehren. Er selbst ist an anderen Werten interessiert. Natürlich findet er selbst auch gefallen an Geld. Aber er ihm ist durchaus bewusst, dass man zunächst investieren muss. Du bist noch skeptisch? Verständlich. Es laufen ja auch genügend Betrüger herum. Gerade wenn es um Geld geht. Da ist gesundes Misstrauen wohl angebracht, Was hälst du davon? Ich erkläre dir erst einmal wie man Mister Mammon ruft, dann kannst du ja noch überlegen, ob ihr zwei ins Geschäft kommen könnt. Um Mister Mammon zu rufen, musst du zunächst Geschäftssinn beweisen, indem du auf unnötige Ausgaben verzichtest. Eine bewährte Methode ist es, drei Menschen die dir nahestehen zu einem beliebigen Feiertag – zum Beispiel Weihnachten oder ihrem Geburtstag – kein Geschenk zu kaufen. Gar nichts. Nicht einmal eine Karte. Das ist doch nun wirklich ein geringer Preis für die Chance deines Lebens. Du kannst aber auch Spendenprojekte einstellen für die du bisher Geld ausgegeben hast oder sonst eine „unnötige“ wohltätige Investition beenden. Falls du das nicht willst kann du auch Erinnerungsstücke an verstorbene Menschen, die dir viel bedeutet haben einschmelzen oder verkaufen. Der Verkauf von Freundschaftssymbolen und Geschenken von lebenden Menschen erfüllt ebenfalls seinen Zweck. Wichtig dabei ist vor allem, dass du Mister Mammon zeigst, dass dein Geschäftssinn stärker ist als jedwede Sentimentalität und jegliches Mitgefühl. Nun musst du das so gewonnene oder gesparte Geld nehmen und um 1 Uhr Nachts auf einem – am besten nicht zu billigen – Tisch in einem beliebigen Raum deines Zimmers platzieren. Schaffe zuvor alles von rein persönlichen und sentimentalen Wert aus diesem Raum fort und umgebe dich nur mit den teuersten Dingen, die du besitzt. Lege nun einen möglichst perfekten Kreis aus Geldstücken auf dem Tisch aus und platziere dein eingespartes oder gewonnenes Geld in der Mitte des Kreises. Lösche dann das Licht und rufe drei Mal: „Es ist alles Gold was glänzt!“ und denke dabei an den Reichtum, den du dir wünschst. Falls es funktioniert, wirst du ein Rascheln hören, wie von Geldscheinen, die genüsslich durchgezählt werden. Dann ein Klimpern wie von Münzen und zuletzt ein Klingeln wie von einer riesigen Kasse. Jetzt wird Mister Mammon in deinem Zimmer erscheinen, gehüllt in eine Aura aus kaltem goldenem Licht. Mister Mammon ist ein gut gekleideter schlanker Mann in einem feinen Designeranzug. Seine Zähne sind aus Platin und in seine Haut sind viele glänzende Goldstücke eingelassen. Sein Gesicht aber ist das harte Gesicht eines alten verbitterten Geizhalzes. Sein Mund ist ein blasser Strich und du könntest ihn stundenlang betrachten ohne auch nur die fernste Erinnerung eines Lächelns dort zu entdecken. Seine Augen sind wie schwarze Edelsteine in denen sich anstatt einer Pupile stets silbern leuchtend die Symbole aller Währungen der Welt abwechseln. Mister Mammon wird sich das Geld in der Mitte des Tisches nehmen und sorgsam in seinem Aktenkoffer verstauen, den er stets bei sich trägt. Doch sei gewarnt: Solltest du das Geld nicht aus dem Leid, der Enttäuschung, dem beschmutzten Andenken, der geopferten Freundschaft oder dem Verrat eines anderen gewonnen haben, dann wird Mister Mammon sehr wütend werden und was noch schlimmer ist – du wirst, ganz automatisch, zu einem seiner „Angestellten“ werden, die für alle Zeit für ihn schuften und seinen Reichtum mehren müssen. Ohne Pause, ohne Schlaf, ohne Aussicht auf ein Ende, nicht einmal durch den Tod. Und selbstverständlich in Erwartung schlimmster Strafen für den kleinsten Fehler und die winzigste Unachtsamkeit. Mister Mammon hat bereits sehr viele „Angestellte“ und seine Belegschaft wächst und wächst mit jedem Tag und jeder Stunde. Und wenn jemand je die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes „Burnout“ kennenlernern durfte, dann sind es die hoffnungslosen gequälten Seelen, die unter seiner Kontrolle stehen.. Falls du Mister Mammon aber deinen Geschäftssinn bewiesen hast, wird er dich auffordern Namen zu nennen. Diejenigen Namen die du nennst – es müssen Freunde, Verwandte, eines deiner Kinder, ein Elternteil oder andere geliebte Personen sein – werden zur Verhandlungsmasse und du kannst Mister Mammon von ihnen anbieten was du willst. Ihr Vermögen, einzelne Gliedmaßen und Körperteile, ihre Gesundheit, ihre Gefühle, Ihr Lebensglück oder auch ihr Leben. Mister Mammon wird gut dafür zahlen und dir für alles einen Preis nennen. Er wird um so höher ausfallen, je mehr dir dieser Mensch bedeutet und je mehr Leid du ihm mit deinem Angebot zufügst. Du kannst auch Feilschen, aber nur wenige haben damit Erfolg. Dafür ist Mister Mammon einfach ein zu guter Geschäftsmann. Sobald die Transaktion beendet ist, wirst du das Geld in Gold, als Bargeld oder direkt auf deinem Konto vorfinden. Je nachdem wie es dir am liebsten ist. Und das Schicksal, das du für die „Verhandlungsmaße“ wortwörtlich „in Kauf“ genommen hast wird seinen Lauf nehmen. Das mag hart klingen. Aber neue Freunde findet man doch leichter als Geld. Und auch viel leichter MIT Geld. Oder etwa nicht? Und auch Kinder kann man erneut zur Welt bringen, adoptieren. Oder notfalls kaufen. Irgendeine Mutter wird schon verzweifelt genug sein, denn viele kennen Mister Mammon und die Chancen die er eröffnet nicht. Sobald du erst einmal deinen neu gewonnenen Reichtum genießt, werden die lästigen Gewissensbisse verblassen. Und wenn das Geld einmal aufgebraucht ist und du neuen Reichtum brauchst, so ist das kein Problem. Mister Mammon lässt jedem Geschäftspartner seine Visikenkarte da. Du musst sie dann einfach nur zwischen deinen Fingern reiben und schon seid ihr wieder im Geschäft. Und solltest du einmal keine Freunde oder Verwandten mehr haben, keinen Menschen, der dir noch was bedeutet oder mit dem du gerne zusammen bist. Nun. Dann ist das halb so wild. Mister Mammon akzeptiert notfalls auch eigene Körperteile. Da ist er kulant. Und manchmal ist er auch so freundlich dir einen Vorschuss zu gewähren. Den musst du dann natürlich irgendwann bei ihm abarbeiten. Mit hohen Zinsen versteht sich. Aber wen kümmert das schon, wenn das Gold so schön glänzt und das süße Rascheln der Scheine alle Sorgen hinwegfegt. Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen